Digital video capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices, for example, digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, digital recording devices, gaming consoles, digital cameras and many various handheld devices such as mobile phones. Video data may be received and/or may be generated by a video processing device and may be delivered to a display device, for example, a set-top-box, a computer, a camera or a disk player may process video data and may communicate the results to a to a display device. Uncompressed video may be transmitted from a video processing unit to a display or television using various media and/or formats.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.